


Confession || {NSFW} Izaya x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Hey, could you do a scenario of someone confessing their love to Izaya? This can be after the fact of getting to know him, opening up to each other, and becoming friends with him. It can be a little nsfw. Thank you, you rule! I love the story you wrote with Izaya. You tackled him really well.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya & Reader, Orihara Izaya/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Confession || {NSFW} Izaya x Reader

Izaya had noticed something odd between the two of you. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but it piqued his curiosity. As the two of you were getting ready to lay down for the evening he thought about it over and over again. He had wanted to ask you what was going on, but he just couldn’t find the courage to do it. The big, bad Izaya Orihara was now speechless and wanted nothing more than to change that. 

You watched him with curious eyes as he slowly moved his shirt from his back, throwing it to the floor as he stretched. He turned to you and smiled, you could tell he wanted to say something, but he was reluctant. “Izaya, are you okay?”

His look changed to a look of shock. He hadn’t realized that his curiosity about your relationship had been visible. He scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. “It’s nothing, darling. Really, don’t worry about it.”

But you did worry because now that he has told you not to, it’s all you could think about. You slowly pulled off your shorts and climbed into bed. Your baggy t-shirt was barely covering your behind. Izaya climbed in next to you and pulled you into his arms. You were tense and he could tell. “I promise it’s nothing, serious love. You can relax.” He placed his lips on the side of your head. “I was just wondering what was different between the two of us lately. You’ve seemed a little distant lately.”

You swallowed hard. “It’s just… I don’t know how to tell you this Izaya. I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a week now.” You sighed and looked up at him. His eyes held a look of fear as he looked back at you. He was afraid that what you were going to tell him would end up being something horrible… something he never wanted to imagine. “I think that I’m in love with you Izaya.”

His eyes grew wide at the sound of your words. He slowly moved his arm from you and grasped your face into his hands. His soft lips met yours with a tender kiss. He had been wanting to tell you that same thing all the time, but he was afraid that it would have pushed you away from him. Izaya broke the kiss and smiled. “I love you too, Y/n.” 

His figure loitered over yours as his lips touched yours again, ever so softly. You smiled into his kiss as you felt his hand run up your side. The two of you had never been this close before. You had never had the courage to be intimate with him as much as you had wanted too. You had always been afraid that he would reject you and he had been afraid that you would do that same. 

Izaya had never been the best at showing others his emotions so you have considered yourself lucky just to be in his affections. The most emotion that you had ever seen him show was when he was riling up Shizuo. 

Izaya’s lips slowly trailed down your neck and to your shoulders, the way you were pulling his body into yours was causing him to wonder. “Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” 

Izaya had never been with someone other than one night stands. He had never truly felt love with someone before. This was all new for him. As your words left your lips he was so happy. “I’m ready Izaya.”

He had never wanted to make someone happy so badly. He had never wanted to give someone the entire world before. The happiness that was flowing through him right now as more than he had ever experienced. More than the chaos of the human race ever made him happy. As your lips danced together you felt how intoxicating the man actually was. You understood why every person that seemed to meet him has always wanted to find out more about him. You understood why he was the way that he was. 

Izaya was slow and gentle. He knew that this was a big moment for the two of you and the last thing he wanted to do was mess it up. His hands slowly moved up your sides again, finally making it over to your breasts and squeezing. As you squirmed under his touch he smiled, happy with himself. His raspy voice made shivers run up your spine. ‘Well if you’re ready then darling, let’s make this special.”


End file.
